Flexible biopsy forceps are used in conjunction with a fiberoptic endoscope as follows: the endoscope is inserted into the stomach, colon or other hollow organ of the patient's body, an abnormality is visualized, and the flexible biopsy forceps is introduced through the biopsy channel of the endoscope. The distal end of the biopsy forceps is comprised of two opposed sharp-edged cups that are operably attached by means of pivot arms to a wire passing on the interior of a flexible cable. Actuation means operably connected to the proximal ends of the flexible cable and wire cause the cups to move between an open and closed position.
When the forceps' distal end is properly positioned at the sampling site, the cups are moved to the open position, advanced to contact the tissue and then closed on the tissue, grasping and severing a sample of tissue that is held within the closed cups while the forceps is withdrawn from the patient.
The rigid forceps are employed in conjunction with the laproscopic procedure in a similar manner. With both types of the device, after the forceps has been removed from the endoscope, the tissue sample must then be placed into an appropriate receptacle that contains a preservative (e.g., formalin). In many instances, it is difficult to remove the sample from the forceps cup. Each of the cups of the biopsy forceps is provided with a small opening, or hole, in the central region to receive the end of a needle or other pointed implement. The doctor or assisting personnel will typically use a needle to pry the tissue out of the cup, or otherwise dislodge the sample from the distal end of the forceps. This task is difficult and cumbersome in itself, and dangerous since there are occasions in which medical personnel have been stuck by the needle. If the patient is infected with the HIV virus, or hepatitis, or another contagious disease, the assistant will be infected as well. An additional risk to the medical personnel from an infectious sample is posed by the sharp cutting edges of the cups themselves.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a modified biopsy forceps that will eject the biopsy sample from the distal end of the forceps into a convenient receptacle by manipulation of interconnected control means at the proximal end of the forceps.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved biopsy forceps having means for ejecting the tissue sample that can be incorporated into forceps of current construct with a minimal change in design.
Another object of the invention to provide tissue sample ejecting biopsy forceps that are easy to use and that operate in the same manner to remove tissue samples as the prior art forceps.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved biopsy forceps from which the tissue sample can be safely ejected without having the medical personnel directly contact or manipulate the distal end of the forceps.
These and other objects are met by the improved biopsy forceps that are described below.